The Guardian-Forbidden Love
by Jackson-Grace-DiAngelo
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy with his half brother Daniel. Percy is later made guardian of the hunt, he slowly starts realising his feelings for a certain goddess of the hunt, Artemis. T because I'm paranoid. Also, I'm lazy so disclaimer: I don't own PJO Back on!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1-prologue

**Nobody's POV:**

Percy was sat in the sand on Montauk beach. He was staring out to sea with a huge smile on his face. This was the best place ever. The little boy's mother had been bringing him here in the summer for the past five years; she seemed to have a real connection to the place. The sea was Percy's favourite place, he could swim better than anyone he knew and he just felt at peace in the water, without a care in the world.

"Do you want some ice-cream Percy?" His mother, Sally Jackson, asked him. He nodded his head as fast as he could, little Percy loved ice-cream. When she left to get the snack, however, a strange yet powerful being appeared before the five year old. It was none other than the creator of the universe, Lord Chaos.

"Perseus Jackson, the fates have told me you're to have an interesting life. I am going to bless you young one, do not be frightened. It will not hurt you, just tingle a little" After saying this, he chanted something in Greek and sent a blast on energy at Percy. "I will awaken your powers one day Perseus, for now, they will be locked away." With that, the creator vanished; leaving the little boy staring at the spot Chaos was stood. After a few seconds he returned to playing.

-Time skip-

When she'd put her son to bed Sally thought about the slight difference in Percy that afternoon, after she had gotten him his blue ice-cream, like he was looking for someone. She shrugged it off; if something was wrong Percy would tell her, she had nothing to worry about. Her last thoughts before drifting into a deep sleep were of Poseidon and how she wished he could see his son, who was doing so well for a demigod and a child with a step-father like Gabe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV:**

I was so mad that I just grabbed my things and left camp. I didn't even say goodbye, not to Chiron, Grover, anyone. As I walked out of the camp boarders realisation hit him, I was alone. The thing that mattered the most to me was gone, gone forever. Annabeth had left me, left me for the camp's new hot shot. The fact she left me hurt enough, but she'd been cheating on me, for two weeks. And the rest of camp? They just forgot about me. It took me about ten minutes to realise where I was going, I was headed for the Empire state building, 600th floor, Mt Olympus. My last request would be for them to take my life. The only way the pain in my heart could be stopped.

When I got to the Empire State building it took a lot of convincing to get them to let me up to the 600th floor. When I finally got up there the whole council was in a meeting, oops.

"Perseus Jackson, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing our favourite demigod?" I walked into the middle of the throne room and bowed.

"Lord Zeus, I have a request, I hope that you will grant it to me." I was speaking with more respect; if I was going to die I might as well be respectful.

My father, Poseidon, decided it was his turn to speak. "What is it?" All fourteen of the Olympians, I got Hades and Hestia their seats of power back, looked at me curious.

I took a deep breath, "I wish for you to kill me." Poseidon and Hestia paled, Artemis and Athena looked at me wide-eyed, Apollo and Hermes looked at me like 'you are joking, right?' and Zeus, along with the rest of the Olympian counsel, was confused as hell.

"Why would you want to die? You are the saviour of Olympus." The God king wondered.

"Please Lord Zeus, my life is meaningless, I have nothing, no purpose, no love, nothing" Why couldn't they just kill me already? It's obvious no-one wants me around.

"But I thought you were in a relationship with my daughter, Annabeth?" Oh, Athena just has no know everything, doesn't she?

"Don't say _her_ name!" I practically spat. "If you must know, since Daniel, son of Poseidon, turned up, I've been treated like trash. I am called a liar for saying that he did not defeat the large amount of monsters that were after him when he first arrived in camp alone, as I killed most of them trying to help. No-one talks to me. I am cast in my brother's shadow. My own girlfriend cheated on me for two weeks with him! I am alone and without purpose, just kill me…" My voice broke at the part about Annabeth, I was nearly in tears. Artemis was looking sympathy? But I'm a boy and she's a man-hating goddess… gods, I'm so confused.

**Artemis' POV:**

Poor Perseus, he really has been through a lot. His heart was broken by the person he trusted the most. Wait; let's go back a bit here, I'm feeling sorry for a _boy_? **He's different though.** Oh, shut up. A woman broke a man's heart? That's unheard of! I heard father's voice in my head; we ended up having a conversation I wasn't too fond of.

**Nobody's POV:**

Zeus thought on that for a while, "So you would be happy if you once again had a purpose?" Percy nodded. "How would you like to be the guardian of the hunt?"

Percy looked to Artemis, expecting her to protest, but she just grudgingly nodded. "I accept your offer Lord Zeus, thank you." The seventeen year old then turned to the goddess of the hunt, "I swear on the river Styx and the creator Chaos that I will protect you and your hunters until my final breath, I will not speak to them inappropriately or make a move on any single one of them." Every being in the room's eyes widened, did Percy Jackson just swear on Lord Chaos' name? The boy was crazy.

"Perseus Jackson, you are the first to swear on my name that I have allowed to live, why?" As soon as they heard his voice, all the Olympians bowed, while the creator was trying not to laugh.

Percy also bowed. "It seemed like the right thing to do, to seal my promise. May I ask Lord Chaos, have I met you before?" Percy was trying to pinpoint where he recognised the deity from.

"Well, your life seems interesting, I will bless you." The creator then lowered his voice so only Percy could hear, "Montauk beach, twelve years ago, I will unlock the powers I gave you along with the others I sealed." Chaos pretended to bless Percy then unlocked his powers. "I bid you all farewell." With that, he disappeared once again.

"That went well." Percy's reaction to being blessed by the creator sent Apollo and Hermes into a fit of laughter. "What?" Percy was genuinely confused.

"You… just got… blessed… by the… creator and… all you… say… is… that went well…?" Apollo questioned through his laughter.

"Okay, when you put it that way it does seem weird." Percy laughed. Artemis then stood and walked over to him.

"Yellowstone park, we're leaving in three hours." She stated before flashing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Camp half-blood  
_**Daniel's POV:**

When I got back to the Poseidon cabin I found Percy's bed empty. Good riddance, I'd say. What's he ever done? He never deserved Annabeth; she's too good looking for him. I wonder where he's gone to though. Annabeth, I wonder how long she'll last. Probably a while, she's pretty. Might even stay with her. Aw, Percy's face when he saw us kiss! It was priceless; he looked like his life had ended with that single action. I'm Poseidon's favourite son anyway, so we're good. I love all the attention, camp half-blood love me, like I'm their hero. Well, I do deserve it, don't I?

_The hunters' camp_**  
****Nobody's POV:**

"Girls, I have unfortunate news, my father has insisted that we have a guardian. It is a boy" This got Artemis a lot of objections about how a male should not be allowed into their camp. "But, he is a boy you all know, and possible the only decent one I've ever met."

"Who is it, milady?" Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the hunt's new lieutenant asked. Before Artemis could reply a figure with black wings and a hood covering his face soared down. "Who are you?" Thalia demanded.

"Pinecone face, I'm hurt, you don't recognise me?" His wings went back in and he pulled his hood down.

"Percy?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at camp with Annabeth?" Percy became furious when she said _her_ name.

"Don't say _her_ name! Not after what she's done!" All the hunters were taken aback, what had a woman done that could hurt a man so badly? It was men who hurt women, not the other way around.

"Girls, Perseus has been through a lot, he is here because he went to Olympus to be killed and my father asked him to be our guardian instead." This started a chain of groans. But Thalia looked worried, she demanded to see Percy alone later, he obliged.

-Time skip-

**Percy's POV:**

Looks like I've found myself a new family, they may hate me but at least I have something worth dying for now. A reason to exist. After I introduced, or rather, re-introduced myself to the hunters Thalia made me explain everything, by the end I was shaking with anger. I can't believe I loved _her _and she just dumped me like yesterday's trash.

"I'm an idiot, I should have realised she didn't love me as much as I loved her." Thalia told me off for saying that, she said it wasn't my fault that my brother was everything that her and the hunters despised about men. She was right, I needed to stop moaning about my heart ache and get over it, do something useful with my life, protect my new family. "Thanks Thals, I don't know what I'd do without you." Once our conversation ended I went to my tent which I'd placed about five meters away from the hunters' camp. To my surprise, Artemis was there waiting for me. I could easily get lost in them amazing silver eyes of hers… what am I thinking?! She's a maiden goddess for gods' sakes. Just to be safe, I bowed. "Lady Artemis," She turned around "may I ask why you are outside my tent?"

**Artemis' POV:**

When I turned around a saw them beautiful sea-green eyes, which used to be so full of happiness and mischief now full of sadness, and his sexily messy black hair. What am I thinking? I'm a maiden goddess! I can't be falling for a man, that's preposterous! His voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "Oh, Perseus, I have a list of chores for you to do, not tonight, but these will be your future chores." I gave him the list, I did kind of feel bad but he's a _boy_ he deserves that many chores. **Perseus is different.** He's still a male though! He's still going to end up hurting a woman one day. **He wouldn't do that, especially since he's had his heart broken by that child of Athena.** Oh, _shut up_! "Also, I have a question. Why have you put your tent so far away from camp?" Why do I want to know?

"My lady, I have put my tent so far away as I thought your hunters would be very unhappy if it was any closer." He was eyeing the piece of paper in a way that said 'you must be kidding me' but didn't complain. I smiled, he really is different, I told myself.

"They don't hate you as much as other males, Perseus, you're different, they know you won't attempt to seduce them." I don't think my words helped any, he just bowed and said goodnight. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's scared of me.

_Sally Jackson's home  
_**Nobody's POV:**

A sadistic laugh was heard as a fire ripped through the apartment, with Sally Jackson and Paul Blois in it, both died.

_Olympus  
_**Poseidon's POV:**

When Hermes gave me the news I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. Sally was dead. How was Percy going to take this? He couldn't know, no-one could tell him. If he knew... His whole world would crumble, this time a few words from my brother wouldn't do anything.

_Next day hunters' camp  
_**Percy's POV:**

After I got up I started by sharpening arrow heads, it was a fairly simple so the ten thousand I had to do only took about two hours, after that I did the laundry. Once I'd finished with the laundry I decided to go hunting as I had to make dinner, once I got back it was about five o'clock. Just enough time to make food for seven. I got to work with the deer meat and herbs I'd collected on my way. I knew exactly what I was going to make, if it went well it would be really nice. I guess I was going the extra mile to prove to Artemis I'm not what she thinks I am, and that I would never, ever, purposely break a woman's heart or hurt one. At about six forty-five while I was plating up someone appeared behind me, I turned around super quick just to see that it was Hestia, goddess of the Hearth.

"Lady Hestia, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked her, she is my favourite goddess after all.

"Oh, Percy, just call my aunt Hestia" The goddess replied with her heart-warming smile. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like me to bless you."

"Aunt Hestia, I'd love that," I really would, she's so lovely. Once I said that, she put her hand on my shoulder and said a short chant in ancient Greek. Then, she hugged me; Hestia is amazing, best aunt ever. "Thank you." After that she flashed out. It was ten to now, I finished plating up and went and asked Thalia to gather everyone for dinner, and then I brought it out for them and gave each of them a plate of the deer. I then sat at the very end with my own plate.

"I'm surprised _boy_ this actually looks edible." One of the hunters, April I think, sneered. I ignored her and ate my food. When I had finished, along with everyone else, I took the plates away and cleaned them. Suddenly I heard someone walking up so I turned my head.

"Thank you Perseus, for that. It was quite nice; we should get you to cook more often. Are you sure you made that on your own?" When I realised who it was I bowed.

"Yes, Lady Artemis, I did. And I'm glad you found it good." After I said this I went back to washing. She's just so beautiful, her eyes so enchanting, what am I thinking?! She's a maiden goddess for gods' sakes! I think she left afterwards. I finished the dishes then went back to my tent. When I got there my tent looked different, instead of just being a dark blue, like almost black dark blue, it had flames at the bottom, I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Hestia and went in.

**A/N Sorry but I'm putting this on hiatus as my other story takes priority. As soon as My Life is completed I'll be back on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV:**

A few weeks had passed since I was made guardian of the hunt and after a week I had a slight routine. Wake up and wash, eat breakfast, sharpen arrowheads, eat lunch, do the laundry, have a couple of hours to myself, go hunting, make dinner, eat dinner, wash the pots, go bed. In the couple of hours I had free either Artemis would find me some other job to do or the hunters would find time to play pranks on me. I didn't mind though, I didn't expect them to welcome me with open arms, I'm a man, they swore off the company of men. I would like to get along, however, because like they don't trust males, I don't trust females any more, not after what _she_ did to me. Well anyway, I was having a swim in my daily couple of hours thinking about Artemis when I heard someone come into the clearing, I resurfaced to find out who it was, it was Artemis. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, or in my case, think of the goddess and the goddess shall appear. When I saw her I got out of the lake and bowed. "My lady, do you need me?"

"We're wanted on Olympus, some on. I'll flash us there." She wasn't giving me her full attention, when I realised where she was looking I blushed and put my shirt back on. Then I walked over so she could flash us out, she was blushing too. "And how many times have I told you not to bow?"

"Too many." I mumbled. But unfortunately, she heard it. She slapped me lightly and flashed us to the Olympian throne room, when we got there she sat on her throne and I sat at the foot of my fathers.

"Now we are all here we can get along with the meeting. Perseus Jackson, come over here." I stood up and walked over, really confused. "It has been decided that you are too powerful to stay a demigod, you will become a god." He said it in a way that said 'I'm not asking, I'm telling'. I nodded, not wanting to anger the gods any more than I have in the past. He then started chanting in ancient Greek, which I understood but was too stunned. Too powerful? But I'm no different to any other demigod. After a while, he spoke in English once again. "Perseus Jackson, you are Olympian god of Tides, Swordsmanship, Loyalty and Heroes. Go and sit on your throne to make it official." I was about to ask what throne but then I saw an unoccupied throne next to Artemis and Apollo that wasn't there when I got here, so I walked over to it and sat down.

"Lord Zeus, if I am god of heroes does that mean I will be the director of camp half-blood?" I asked as it had only just occurred to me.

"Yeah, then I can get rid of them dammed kids!" Dionysus really hates that place doesn't he? Zeus nodded to me and glared at Dionysus. It was sat on that throne that I first realised how beautiful Artemis really is, her auburn hair and those silver eyes… Why am I thinking like this?!** You have a crush on her.** What?! No! She'd turn me into a jackalope! **Doesn't stop you from having a crush. **This is why you're my reasonable side.

"When do I start then?" I obviously didn't sound eager at all.

"Next week. You are all dismissed." With that, me and Artemis walked out.

"Well, now you can beat me up for bowing to you and not have to worry about my mortality." That got me a slap. And less than two seconds later we were somewhere I didn't recognise.

"Perseus, Percy. Now I know I'm not going to see you as much as I do. I need to tell you something." I was so confused.

"Wait, Artemis, what are you talking about? I thought you really didn't like me."

"I do like you, that's the problem. I'm in love. I love you Perseus." By the end of that I think we were both blushing, especially after I admitted how much I like her. "So you weren't scared of me?" I laughed at that.

"Of course I was, the idea that one wrong word could turn you into a Jackalope is quite scary. But you're too beautiful and kind to be too scared and stay away." Then I got really awkward and embarrassed. "I… I should get going, I have dinner to make… ." She looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"You want to go back to how it was?"

"Well, you're a man hating goddess. So technically I can't date you."

"Oh, shut up." With that she kissed me, I was overwhelmed but after adjusting I kissed back. After what seemed like forever we pulled away. Her beautiful eyes shimmering with happiness. It made me so happy just being there with Artemis, I think we were just sat there for about an hour. Eventually though, we got up and went back to the hunters camp, confused about the stares we were getting until we remembered we were holding hands.

"Thalia's going to kill me for this." I joked.

"You're immortal." She reminded me

"Oh… yeah. I forgot about that." Then I had a goddess laughing at me, fantastic. After she stopped laughing I tried to go to my tent but it wasn't there, Artemis had moved it next to hers, great, I've always wanted to be so close to the hunters.

**April's POV:**

I'm going to kill that male scum. He held hands with milady _and_ moved his tent into the middle of camp! Wait until I've told Thalia, now she'll give him what he deserves. A stupid _boy_ has no right to be so close to Lady Artemis.

"April is it?" Perseus asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Don't talk to me male scum." I growled back.

"Look, I know you don't want me here but I didn't ask to become guardian of the hunt. So, not growling would be nice." He replied

"You have no right to be holding hands with our lady!" I screamed at him, a little too loud as Lady Artemis came out just after.

"April, Perseus is a god. You do not speak to him in that manner. Also, he is my boyfriend, I was hoping to tell you all tonight, over dinner." She told me, it was like being slapped in the face. Milady has a boyfriend. _Milady_ has a boyfriend. Milady has a _boyfriend_.


End file.
